Seeing red
by psychobunny410
Summary: [AU] What happened during the time frame which was lost to you? Which during that time something horrible happened which ends up getting you nearly killed. Questions without answers and lives in vast danger without knowing it. [full summary inside]


Disclaimer: I don't own the characters but I do own the idea.

Summary: AU What happened during the time frame which was lost to you? Which during that time something horrible happened which ends up getting you nearly killed. Questions without answers and lives in vast danger without knowing it. Even though it's right there in the open for all to see. Yet not there at the same time.

* * *

Zell awoke in the Garden medical room of Dr. Kadowaki. His head had a slight pounding sensation from being hit too hard in the head. Even though his wounds on his torso and side of his face opposite to his tattoo were bandaged. Not having any previous recollection of what happened the night before. 

Seemingly his wounds were severe enough that a Hi-potion couldn't heal him. Yet Zell was trying to figure out what had happened for him to end up in here. Seifer wouldn't hurt him this bad as he didn't want to get kicked out of Balamb Garden. Squall came into the room to see if the young martial artist was awake yet.

"Do you remember what happened last night?" The only question Zell didn't want to hear as he couldn't remember anything that well. He just shook his head at the SeeD commander. "No everything is all fuzzy and it makes me wonder how I ended up like this when I know I'm a good fighter." Squall couldn't help but wonder how someone could suddenly get amnesia.

"Well do you have a reason why you were found outside the Garden after curfew near the woods?" Ok now that got Zell's attention. The remembrance of the cool night's air danced around him while his skin was burning hot with rage. He placed a hand on his head as quick visions danced through his head. Squall slowly raised a brow in awaiting a response.

"I... Seifer... Seifer and his goon squad tried picking a fight with me for something I didn't do. He said that Raijin saw me enter his room to sabotage his shampoo which made his hair turn that pinkish color. I swear I was no where's near his room at the time Raijin claimed to have seen me." Zell stopped to think where he was when that happened. Squall just sat there listening and wondered who would set him up.

"Oh I was working out in my room for a bit before remembering that Selphie wanted me to help her out with the dance that the committee is setting up. So on my way to go see Selphie; Seifer jumped me and I didn't want to get into with him so I stormed out of the Garden to cool off. Then I don't remember a thing." Zell added and looked at Squall in wonder of what he was going to do about this strange attack.

The SeeD commander sat there in silence adding up all the evidence from both what Seifer said and what Zell said. There was some connection to Seifer wanting to do this but the wounds weren't that of a gunblade though. It was more of deep scratch marks like a monster attacked him but they were unusual for any monster to have made.

"By the way, who found me?" asked the martial artist with curiosity. Squall looked at him, contemplating if he should tell him or not. "It was Seifer," he said. "Don't get mad at him or anything as he was seemingly worried about what attacked you. As Fujin, Raijin and him scouted the area and didn't find a single monster near the wooded area you were laying at."

Zell gave a mock laugh as that blond idiot couldn't have been worried about him nor did what he did. Maybe he was trying to take credit when Irvine or one of the others found him instead? Or maybe he was just trying to play suck up? Squall stood up. "Trust me I find it hard enough to believe myself when I actually saw him bring your bloody, beaten body here with that worried look on his face. But Zell just relax and get some sleep. Recovery is your goal for now. We'll find out what did this to you I promise." With that said, he took his leave.

_Hmm... maybe he's right about Seifer doing _something_ good for a change. I still wonder what took me down though, _he thought while letting his head loll to the side and letting sleep claim him in hopes maybe his dreams could tell him something that was missing from this puzzle.

* * *

A/N: Well it's a start and I haven't played Final Fantasy VIII in a long while so just bare with me. I love Zell as much as the next person but I had to do it. The plot bunnies made me hurt Zell. (beats bunnies with a stick) There that's for making me hurt Zell-kun, dammit. So read and review to see what is going to happen to poor Zell.  



End file.
